


The Last Fight

by Vaeronika



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fights, Final Battle, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love, catra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: Carta has never been on Hordak's side, and just when she has acquired his total trust, she turns to Adora and rebellion to be able to defeat the horde once and for all.





	The Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! English is not my first language so you may find mistakes in the text. Please, if you find some, let me know and I will adjust immediately. Let me also know if you will like the fan fiction! lov ya <3

Catra gasped, trying desperately to get up from the ground. Adora, no, _She-ra_ stood in front of her, emitted a more opaque glow than usual, she tried to keep an upright posture, but Catra could see very well her legs trembling. Unlike what you might think, the princess of power turned her back on the half-cat girl and was protecting her from _Him_.

Hordak, the final enemy. For a long time, Catra had played the double game, losing her friend's trust she had acquired the man who now, hurt and weakened more than ever, rose from the ground and laughed wickedly. Catra had to make choices, sacrifices, she knew well that the Horde was destroying the planet and that Adora had made the right choice to join the Rebellion.

But she also knew that the rebellion wouldn't have won alone against the Horde, it was a fact. So, moving more and more away from her best friend, betraying her several times, she managed to become second in command.

Catra didn't do it just because it was the right thing, of course, she hated caring about Adora so much, risking her life for her. The girl she had grown up with, who had always tried to overcome, had abandoned her. Left alone in the Horde, having to face the Shadow Weaver alone. And Catra had never felt so hurt in her life. Never. So yes, she often vented her anger by playing her part well as an enemy.

"You, dull, after arranging your glittering friend, I'll take care of you," the man snarled, brushing his face from a bloodstain and looking with hatred and contempt at the feline girl lying on the ground.

Catra growled with clenched teeth as she stood up on her elbows. "First you'll have to beat me, Hordak!" The princess shouted, clutching the hilt of her weapon in her hands. The man took his own sword, black and bigger than She-ra's.

They fought each other, as they had been doing for a long time. Catra was hurt, but seeing that she was once again defended by Adora, filled her with rage. She was second to none, she was stronger, she was no longer the frightened child who needed protection.

Catra got up, just as She-Ra was thrown against the wall. The princess was too weak and returned to her original form. Adora was on the ground, the sword not far from her and her body shook with pain. Hordak approached her, ready to throw the final blow, but a pebble hit him in the head, making him turn.

"Hey you, the idiot with a stupid face. I thought you wanted to take care of _me_." The feline girl, who held her arm with one hand, called his attention. She was slightly bowed forward as stood with difficulty.

"Small insolent betrayer" growled the man turning and facing her. Adora opened her eyes, looking with a blurred view as Catra fought Hordak with her bare hands. The black nails occasionally collided against the blade causing bright sparks.

"Is this the best you can do?" She asked rhetorically, and with a feint moved to his side to scratch him. But when her nails met metal, her eyes widened. Hordak turned slowly toward her, while the torn robes revealed a metal-covered abdomen.

The cat looked up and smiled innocently, lowering her ears. The man with a quick snap raised the blade and lowered it towards the girl. She stopped the blade with both hands, looking with fear as this approach more and more until she fell to the ground.

It was over, it was a matter of time before she would lose her strength and the blade would cut her in half. But this didn't happen, besides Adora used her own sword to ward off Hordak's, pushed him backwards and fell due to a pipeline behind him.

Catra looked surprised at the blonde, who with a small smile and a determined look held out a hand to help her get up. "Defeat him, together," she said, and time seemed to stop for a moment. Catra looked at the blue eyes that for a long time had squared her coldly every time they clashed.

She looked at the expression that instead of being hard and hurt, it was fierce and combative. The cat grinned, exposing the sharp canines, and grabbed the hand with the same determination as Adora.

"Try to stay behind me," She said provocatively, as Hordak got up and ran to them. The combat was initially intense. But Catra and Adora together moved as one person, as if they were one entity, graceful and powerful at the same time. If Adora defended, Catra attacked. If Catra defended, Adora attacked. There was no need for words, they knew what to do, they just looked at each other, as if they were entertaining a conversation mentally.

Finally, Catra disarmed Hordak, throwing the sword across the room, and Adora pointed the tip of her blade against his throat as he lay on the ground.

"You lost, Hordak," she said with a thinned look, while the cat crossed her arms to her chest.

"You were defeated by two little girls, how do you feel about it?" She asked sarcastically, lowering herself a little to look at him with her usual arrogant grin. Hordak was powerless, he was about to faint, but he managed to speak one last time.

"If I die, she will die with me," he said, looking angrily at Adora. Both exchanged a questioning look, but Catra could see from the corner of her eye how the man had moved the fingers of one hand, towards the sword. The cat acted instinctively, as soon as she noticed the sword standing up alone and flying towards Adora.

"Adora!" She shouted, pushing her away and knocking her down. The blonde looked up in confusion, and a horrible sound made her instantly paralyzed. The sound of a blade, which is brutally sticking in the flesh. The sound of a lamentation of suffocated pain. The sound of a body falling to the ground. Adora slowly recorded what had happened. Hordak had aimed the sword at her, but Catra had protected her, and now she was dying on the floor.

The blonde stood up immediately to be able to take Catra in her arms. The sword had stuck to her side, from which rivers and rivers of blood now flowed out.

The feline girl blinked her eyelids several times, while her body trembled because of the shock of pain.

"What the hell were you thinking!" The blonde blurted out, holding her body tightly in her arms. Catra suddenly felt nothing, not even a single sharp of pain, she felt only the pleasant warmth of the arms that held her.

She looked at Adora with her two-coloured eyes and gave a small smile.

"Don't think that ... I did it because I like you," she repeated the same words she had once told her, returning her sword. Adora felt her eyes weep as she looked at the girl in her arms.

"Catra, stay awake, help is coming, you'll be fine," she said quickly in a trembling voice.

"You know they'll never be in time," Catra's weak whisper, made the blonde lose a quick shake of her head. The feline girl raised her hand with her last strength, and placed it on Adora's cheek, wiping a few tears with her thumb.

"Adora ... do you hate me?" She asked, hesitantly, with sadness in her voice. Adora stared at that question, as she held her hand over Catra's as if to hold her close to her as long as possible.

"No, I haven't hated you since we separated ... I've never been able to really hate you," she said sincerely with a lump in her throat.

"Great..." Catra whispered wearily, her grip gradually weakening. "In the end, it's me who makes the heroic exit, mh?" she murmured softly, starting to lower her eyelids.

"Don't even remotely think of such a thing! You will recover, do you understand?" She almost angrily said the blonde who continued to hold her hand. Catra snorted an ironic laugh.

"I would still like to express my last wishes, Princess. But you should get a little closer, " she said in a low tone of voice. Adora approached her, sniffling and looking at her full of sadness, remorse, worry. Catra approached her face to her, and she left a sweet and weak kiss on her lips. Adora opened her eyes wide, feeling her heart beating rapidly.

She returned the kiss, holding the feline girl's head with her free hand. But their kiss didn't last long, Catra lost her strength, closed her eyes completely, her hand fell back on her abdomen and head back.

Adora turned away to look at her. "No no no no no," she sobbed uncontrollably as she put her ear close to the girl's chest. Nothing. The heartbeat had stopped, and it was all her fault.

"You can't leave like this, I don't allow it!" She sobbed, a river of emotions hit her in full. Sadness for the death of Catra, anger against herself, for thinking that she had turned her back, guilt, for not being able to reveal her true feelings, the same that most likely also felt Catra.

Adora let out all those feelings with a heartbreaking scream, which reverberated in the throne room in which there had been the clash. Catra was dead. Catra was gone. Her best friend had closed her eyes forever. She wouldn't have hugged her anymore, they wouldn't have joked together anymore, they could no longer make peace and resolve their conflict.

Adora left her body on the ground and cried desperately, holding her forehead on the helpless girl's chest.

"I'm sorry" she continued sobbing over and over, hoping somehow that those words could still be heard from the feline girl's pointy ears. After a few minutes, even the other princesses reached the hall, they were tired, hurt, but not as Adora.

When they saw the scene in front of them, everyone stopped. Glimmer hugged Bow, hiding so as not to let the others see the tears that began to come down her face. Perfuma put a hand to her mouth, Mermista clenched her fists, looking down at the floor, SeaHawk laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Netossa and Spinnerella held hands with shining eyes and a sense of great sadness in their eyes. Scorpia and Entrapta embraced each other, both more shocked than the other princesses because they knew Catra better than they and knew her plan from the beginning.

Glimmer approached Adora when her sobs became whimpers, she knew they had to get out of there, they had to take Hordak away and treat the wounded. She put a hand on the shaking shoulder of the blonde.

"Adora ..." the princess whispered in a broken voice, but Adora did not move a millimetre.

"She won't let me go so easily ..." that whispered with a dark, almost unrecognizable tone, which left the lips of the blonde and surprised everyone present.

"We have not cleared up yet, she can't leave like that, she can't pass it smooth," Adora growled and took the sword in her hands. She knew she didn't have enough strength to become She-Ra, but something inside her told her what to do, it was as if she had known it all along. She held the sword in her hands, she inspired deeply.

"For the glory of Grayskull," she whispered, unlike the other times. The sword lit up, but she didn't transform. Adora felt the power pervade her body, felt that what she was doing was right. She put her sword on the ground and took Catra's body back in her arms. She adjusted a lock of her hair and put her lips on hers.

She felt nothing, Catra didn't answer that kiss. But a strong light spread from the two, a light similar to that of She-Ra, but it wasn't only Adora who emitted it, but even Catra also emitted its own light. The sword in Catra's body disappeared like smoke. Adora turned away and looked at Catra's motionless face. When she didn't open her eyes, Adora looked down, realizing she had failed.

"I'm sorry" she repeated once again, and the tears became more intense, she had tried them all, but no one can bring a dead man back to life.

"Hey, Adora" that voice, that way of pronouncing her name. Catra slowly opened her eyes, focusing on what was around her. Catra frowned, looking around, noting how everyone was saddened by something.

"What happens to you? It almost seems like someone is dead" she said sarcastically. Everyone stared at the feline girl who looked well.

"C-Catra?" Adora stammered hesitantly, as she looked at the girl's face lying on the ground. The latter raised an eyebrow looking at her with obviousness.

"No Hordak, wrong corpse. Of course, it's me. Duh," she said sarcastically, before being suffocated by a strong hug. Adora hugged her as if she were the most important thing in the world, and she was. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but this time they were happy tears.

"You're alive," she said as Catra stifled her back, still confused. "Was I dead? Wait, don't tell me you used your magical powers to resurrect me!" Catra said, looking surprised while sitting on the ground and the blonde had left the grip.

"In a way, I don't know how exactly I did it ..." she said sincerely thinking about it.

"Oh my, I have a taste of a dead man in the mouth," she said, losing her tongue with disgust, wrinkling her nose.

"And there's a terrible smell in here, you need a shower," she said pointing at the group of people who still didn't believe their eyes. They had known each other for a week, yet deep down they were all linked to Catra.

"Oh but stop complaining, without me you would still be dead" Adora snorted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, it's for you that I took a huge sword in my stomach!" She said pointing at the spot where the sword was, but now it was gone. "I don't see any sword, they are all excuses," she said haughtily, while Catra touched the now healed abdomen.

"I'm sure it was here! You hid it to make me look crazy, admit it!" She snapped, taking Adora by the collar, looking bad.

"Perhaps by resuscitating you I have confused your ideas," Adora murmured, they were now only a few inches away. Catra grinned as she approached her slowly.

"I remember perfectly one thing," she said in a whisper. Adora brought her lips close to hers, to kiss her again, but Catra deflected her face and licked her nose, sucking it up to her forehead. "Ew! Catra! "Adora snapped away immediately. Catra began to laugh, scoffing at her and clapping a hand on the floor.

All around they chuckled, Scorpia came over to give Catra a big hug. "Living space!" She snapped but finally gave up sighing.

"I thought I had lost the only person who cares about my theories!" Enraged broke into tears adding to the embrace. "In these cases, it's always good a group hug," she said sniffing Perfuma and adding herself.

"Arise! I hate the group hugs," Catra snapped impatiently, waving.

"She's lying, she _loves_ them," Adora grinned as she approached and added to the embrace. Glimmer and Bow immediately after her, then Netossa and Spinnerella.

"Ew, I'm not going to hug all those dirty and sweaty pe-" Mermista didn't finish talking that SeaHawk dragged her to the others, screaming. "I love group hugs!". Catra finally gave up and sighed loudly crossing her arms to her chest. "You're all annoying," she muttered, rolling her eyes to the sky.


End file.
